


Мама говорила не играть со спичками

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Что бы Джейсон ни делал, огонь всегда возвращался.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мама говорила не играть со спичками

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание насильственной смерти, изнасилования, самоубийства, насилия над животными.

Когда Джейсон был маленьким, мама часто повторяла, что со спичками играть нельзя. А он постоянно что-то поджигал: то мусорный бак соседа, то бездомную кошку, то тетради ненавистного одноклассника. Ему это почему-то казалось очень забавным. Бак взрывался, а кошка жалобно мяукала. Маленький Джейсон получал нагоняй от взрослых, от одноклассника — хорошую взбучку, но от свершения новых пироманских подвигов его это не останавливало.

Потом Джейсон вырос и столкнулся с огнем иного рода. Огонь этот не всегда имел форму палящей ярко-рыжей материи, но горел одинаково: жег и причинял боль. Вообще так уж вышло, что в жизни Джейсона Диксона было слишком много огня, и до поры ему казалось, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Он вообще не любил задумываться даже над важными вещами, не говоря уже о каких-то мелочах, а строить причинно-следственные связи и делать выводы уж и подавно.

Когда огонь оставил на его лице след, Джейсон начал думать. Думал много и долго, а потом закуривал. Дергался от зажигалки, но постепенно привык. Джейсон учился обращаться с огнем, усмирять его, а также жить с его последствиями. С огня все началось и, наверное, им же и закончится, думал Джейсон. В конце концов, огонь всегда возвращался.

В последний год вообще все было завязано на огне.

Девчонка Хейз сгорела под билбордами (они потом тоже сгорят, Джейсон об этом позаботится). Какой-то чокнутый псих ее поджег и трахнул. Джейсона воротило от последствий этого огня. Обугленный труп долго стоял перед глазами, и стоило только взглянуть на фото в деле, в нос тут же ударяла вонь горелой плоти. Не то чтобы Джейсон был преисполнен стремления найти ублюдка, но с удовольствием бы посмотрел тому в глаза, представься такая возможность. Хотел увидеть того, кто больший псих, чем он сам. И с огромным удовольствием отправить того за решетку.

Когда спустя семь месяцев Уиллоуби пустил себе в висок пулю — Джейсон, сгорая в огне собственного гнева, топтал ногами другое пламя, что жгло его не меньше гнева и скорби. Мальчишку Уэлби с рыжими, как огонь, волосами и красным, как кровь на его разбитом лице, именем Рэд. Этот огонь, маячивший в окне напротив участка, изводил Джейсона, казалось, всю его гребаную жизнь, и он обжигался, глядя в пламя, но продолжал смотреть, завороженно, как маленький глупый мальчишка. Этот огонь приносил уже не маленькому Джейсону большие страдания.

А потом случился большой огонь. Целых два. Языки пламени доставали до неба.

В первый раз — Чарли пьяно ржал, заливая все бензином. На кой хрен тому сдалось поджигать билборды, Джейсон так и не понял, хотя какая разница, понимал он, чиркая спичками. Мама бы не одобрила. А билборды горели, и горели красиво. Это был самый красивый огонь на памяти Джейсона. Хотя к жизни этот огонь бы никого не вернул.

Во второй раз — красиво горел сам Джейсон. Милдред, так же переполненная огнем, спалила все к чертям. Конечно, она не хотела спалить заодно и Диксона, но тут уже, что называется, вмешалась карма.

Валяясь в больнице, обмотанный бинтами, как прогоревший факел масляными тряпками, Джейсон пожинал плоды своих пожаров и заводил дружбу со старым, хорошо знакомым ему огнем — мальчишкой Уэлби. Учился любить этот ненавистный прежде огонь.

И теперь, связанный с огнем навсегда, он думал о важных вещах, о которых стоило бы подумать гораздо раньше, и о таких мелочах, как роль огня в его жизни. Думал, что мама, наверное, была права, говоря, что такие игры опасны. И что последствия игр с огнем серьезны настолько, что ожоги будут болеть всю жизнь, если Джейсон вовремя не остановится.


End file.
